Three years
by TearsInTheDust
Summary: According to an old saying, love lasts three years. For Riley and Gabriel, love seems to hit them after three years of partnership. One night of celebration turning into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Intelligence or any of the characters. Not even the chip. But I love Riliel, so...**

**I am relatively new in the fanfiction writing pool and I never wrote lemons, so please don't judge me too hard if I make mistakes. **

**This story will be about 2 or 3 chapters long, depending on the plot bunnies.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

"Happy anniversary, partner! Three years of babysitting!" Gabriel cheered happily as he entered the office Riley and him shared at CyberCom and leaned against the door, hands behind his back.

Riley raised her eyes from the file she was studying on her tablet and threw him a bored look.

" Yeah, yeah... three years. Apparently everyone and their mother knows about it. What are you hiding there?" she asked him leaning in her chair and trying to peak behind his back.

" Well..." he smiled at her, dimples and all. He leaved his spot against the door and came closer and closer to her desk. " I thought I should give you a little present to mark this special day. I mean, our partnership resisted more than a few marriages I know." he added smugly.

" Very funny Gabriel. So, what did you get me? A new cup of coffee?" she inquired. "As you drank mine this morning and every other morning in the past three years I may add. The last two so called anniversaries included."

" Of course not partner. I may be a widow but I am not all rusty. And I have a chip that comes in handy for this kind of things. Actually, I got you a spa voucher for whenever you want to use it. A full week-end of pampering or whatever you women call it. No work, no chip. No me. Just for you." Gabriel presented his gift grinning like a big kid.

She was a bit shocked but thrilled as she needed a short vacation. Unfortunately, she had no idea when she may actually put that voucher in use. _There is no rest for the wicked_, she thought.

" Wow partner! I am surprised. And thank you, I like it! Not rusty at all Mr. Vaughn" she approached him and acting on an impulse, she reached out and gave him a little kiss on his right dimpled cheek.

The action surprised them both. For Gabriel it was strange but nice to feel her body against him in a personal manner and not because she was pushing him around to protect him from enemy bullets. And her lips. Riley had such soft lips. He wondered for a second how would they feel like against his own.

" Gabriel!"

He shocked his head, running away from the errant thought and refocused on Riley, who was calling his name.

" Sorry, just thinking. What did you say?"

"Must have been one hell of a thinking. For a moment I thought you were cyber- rendering, but your focus was a bit different. I asked you if wanted to go out tonight, eat something, have a beer or more. Tomorrow is Saturday so you can sleep off your hangover." she said with a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

" Me? Hungover? From a couple of beers?! Miss Neal, I thought you knew me better after all this years. But if you really want me to have a hungover I say we change the drinks. It happens to know that a new mexican bar was opened recently and they serve the best tequila in town. You in?" he challenged her. " We can even practice your cha-cha" he winked.

Riley loved a challenge and after all these years she learned that drunk Gabriel was usually a funny Gabriel. A hungover Gabriel was a different story though. Aside of his hungover recipe, which was more lethal than a terrorist cell, Gabriel turned into a big, whinny baby when recovering from alcohol overindulgence. But he mentioned dancing and that spiked her curiosity. Gabriel drunk on a dance floor, latino dancing, hips moving, friction...

" Hello, Riley! Where did you go? Thinking about my dance moves? "

His commentary snapped her from her day- dreaming. What was wrong with her? And the kiss earlier? Shacking her head, she returned his devilish smirk with one of her own.

" Challenge accepted partner!"

Their banter is interrupted of Riley's phone buzzing.

" Doctor Cassidy is calling us in the lab. Time for your check-up."

" Again?" Oh man..." Gabriel complained.

" Gabriel..." she warned him " Stop whining."

" Fine. You know I hate when Doc and Nelson start asking questions about unusual behavior, mood swings, crying fits... I mean crying?! Who asks that?! I am a former soldier for Pete's sake! Stop laughing! " he frowned displeased by Riley's mocking laugh.

" What can I say Gabriel? You are so mature right now. Should we ask doctor about the chip's capacity of revealing your inner child?" Riley snorted.

"Yeah, funny. Let's do this! The sooner I finish, the faster we can go celebrating." he left the office with Riley following him.

" Hmhm... If they let me walk into a bar with an overgrown baby." she mumbled.

They entered Doctor's Cassidy lab where he was waiting for them accompanied by Chris and Nelson, the latter rubbing his hands and grinning like a fool.

"The celebrating couple is here. Three years guys! And to think you didn't want Riley to be your protector, Gabriel." Nelson grinned at them."And how are you going to celebrate?" He asked looking curiously between the two agents.

" Wouldn't you want to know little brother?!" Gabriel smirked and Riley rolled her eyes. _Men_... she thought.

" You're mean! But I have to ask: candle light dinner, clubbing, a week-end for two at a five stars hotel? Which is it? Come on! I am sure you have something planned. I saw you searching for..."

" Calm down Nelson and let's do our job. If they want to tell us, they will." Doctor Cassidy interrupted his son's rant.

" OK dad" he pouted, "but I will find out" he clapped his hands, his glasses covered eyes dancing with mirth.

Gabriel met Riley's eyes for a moment while getting ready to sit on the check-up table placed in Doctor's lab and his heart skipped a beat. It wasn't the first time he noticed her beauty, her full lips, soulful green eyes and slender but lethal body, but he didn't dare to pursue her. At first, he was too focused on finding his wife, then, after her death he felt the need to mourn her loss. After more than two years he was ready to finally move on. But he wouldn't dare to pursue Riley. She deserved better and considering that there were times when she would rather shoot him than the enemies, probably they were better of as friends.

A few hours later they left CyberCom. Riley did the usual check-up and then went to her apartment to get ready for their night out. She had no clue about what she should wear. It was just a simple evening out with Gabriel just like they did every night, the only difference being that usually they went out right after work, grabbed a bite, a beer or two, went to Gabriel's apartment to check it for tampering and then she went home. They never went out together after that. Well... she smiled to herself, excepting the week-ends when they had no plans and they would go for a run, have lunch, see a movie or simply talk for hours about everything and nothing. _Just like... friends, _she thought with a strange ache in her heart.

She knew she trusted Gabriel with her life and he told him that years ago. He was good, caring, loyal, sweet, charming, protective. _Anything she could wished for in a man. _The revelation was like a punch in her gut. She fell for Gabriel. Hard. And now she had to conceal those feelings from him. It was for the best.

With a shaky breath Riley started to get ready for their night out. After a long shower she started perusing her wardrobe searching for something that was adequate for a friendly night out in a bar, that won't look like her usual work attire but which also shouldn't scream "date" or "I am free, come and get me!". In the end she settled for a knee-length black dress, with a v-neck that allowed her to show a little cleavage, accessorized with a wide red belt and paired with a four inch black heels. Her make-up was light as she hated feeling all those products on her skin, but she opted for smokey eyes make-up that brought out her green eyes and a soft pink lipstick. She opted for a natural hair style, with loose curls flowing free down her back.

Choosing one of her many black leather jackets and a small over the shoulder bag, she considered herself decent enough for a friendly night out with her partner.

Riley grabbed her keys and dialed Gabriel's phone on her way to her door, to inform him that she was ready. She opened her door only to collide with a hard surface and almost lose her balance. A strong hand circled her slender waist and she found herself held tightly against Gabriel's hard chest.

" Wow... easy there partner!" he teased her " hope you didn't start partying without me."

" Very funny, Gabriel." Riley struggled a little to regain her balance and took a step back from Gabriel, who was still holding her by the waist. " What are you doing here?"

" What do you mean, what I am doing here? Riley, you wound me!" he took his hand that was circling her waist and placed it over his heart in mock hurt. "My mama taught me to be a gentleman, you know. So, of course, I came to pick you up for our night out. Nice outfit by the way. You are cleaning up nicely without the jeans or the protection vest." he added with a smile.

Riley took a moment to regain her composure. Feeling Gabriel so close to her outside their missions was breathtaking. During their assignments, even though Riley's job was to keep him safe, Gabriel was always there looking out for her, touching her arm, putting a protecting hand on her back, checking her for injuries. He made her feel safe. Now she felt so drawn to him. She cast a glance over his attire. Dressed in a dark blue button down shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket and with his crazy spiked blonde hair, he was the real definition of sex on legs. And he smelled so good, all man, soap and a rough musky perfume. Riley couldn't help but feel disappointed when he let go of her waist and she shook her head slightly to chase away her errant thoughts.

She now knew that her feelings for him crossed way over the friendship line and, even though Lillian gave up the fraternization rule the year before, as she realized that it wasn't productive to lose her agents because they fell in love, Riley didn't feel too keen to try dating a co-worker, the relationship between her and Charlie Griffin years before, causing her nothing but trouble.

She was also sure Gabriel had no such feeling for her. He never showed more than friendly affection towards her and she still had no idea what was happening between him and Mei Chen, his nemesis, in their cyber- renders. He told her once about a year ago that he let Amelia go and she expected him starting dating after that confession, but the moment never came, much to her relieve, she realized now.

Right now she only hoped that their tequila overindulgence from tonight won't make her spill her new acquainted feelings to him.

Regaining her composure she thanked him for the compliment and closed the door behind her.

" No compliment for me partner? I really tried to look dashing tonight for our anniversary."

" You have a huge ego, Gabriel. How is that for a compliment?" Riley throw back.

" You wound me, Riley, you wound me. Again. Nice legs by the way. I will probably have to chase your potential suitors with my gun." he devilishly smirked at her.

They opted for a cab to the bar and they didn't stop their banter until they entered the place and Gabriel lead Riley to a secluded table.

Out of habit Riley scanned the room for possible threats and searched the nearest exit door in case of a possible threat.

" Relax Riley, there is no threat. I already checked them out and all seems legit." Gabriel told her. He knew she would be searching the area as soon as they arrived, never being off the clock and wanted for her to relax and enjoy the evening.

" Still I had to make sure we have a way out in case something happens." she answered.

" Nothing's going to happen. Shall we order that tequila?"

" Bring it on!" she challenged him.

While Gabriel left to bring their drinks, she undressed her jacket and made herself comfortable in one of the heavy plastic armchairs from around the table. The music was nice, she noticed and there was even a small dance floor where a few couples were moving on one of those Top 20 latino songs. Her body started to sway slightly, feeling the low bass and she started humming quietly.

" I see you started the party without me." Gabriel teased her, as he returned to their table with a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses and sliced lemons.

" Is nice here. How did you find this place?" she was curious to know. They drowned the first glasses.

" Sometimes when I can't sleep I chip the cameras around the city. This place looked nice." Gabriel admited.

" That's... creepy."

" It's fun. There are many interesting things happening out there. I even saw a Before he cheats thing once. " he smirked.

" Really?"

" Yeah. It wasn't too nice. Thought about you."

"Me? Why?"

" I was curious what would you do if your boyfriend cheated on you."

" A black eye, four broken fingers and he spoke like a soprano for a couple of days."

Gabriel has shocked.

"Riley Neal. You didn't?!"

"Yes I did. The bastard deserved." she winked at him.

" You are a dangerous woman partner. I am glad I am not your enemy."

Riley smiled, her eyes daring him to do something.

_She is so beautiful _Gabriel thought. He realized that after three years of working together, he still had to learn a lot of things about her. And, oddly, he wanted to know everything.

He started rendering about earlier that night when she almost fell into his arms. She felt so good next to him, her soft curves against his hard body. He wanted to move his hands to through her silky hair, to taste her pink lips... His rendering was stopped short by a punch to his shoulder. He smiled at the familiarity of the hit. Riley did it every time he was losing himself in his renders. Turning his head towards Riley, he saw her worried expression and felt a little bad for that.

" Sorry. I got a little lost. Nothing to worry about." he tried to calm her with his best smile.

" Ok. If you say so." Riley was still not convinced he was all right.

Gabriel raised his glass: " To our partnership, Riley. And to many years to come."

" To our partnership!"

Couple of glasses later, they were laughing and sharing memories from their childhood to their early missions. As the evening went on they got closer and closer, their chairs glued to each other, both of them being attracted to another like magnets.

Gabriel took a look over the surface of the location and saw that the dance floor became a bit crowded and he decided to be brave for a night and invite Riley for a dance. The music was good, rhythmic and he knew she liked to dance.

He raised from his chair, took a shaky bow and offered his hand to Riley in what was supposed to be a dance invitation.

" Would you give me the honor of dancing with me, my lady?"

Surprised, Riley accepted his hand and Gabriel lead her to the dancing floor, holding her close to him. They started moving to the tempo, laughing and getting closer and closer to each other. Gabriel had to admit Riley was a good dancer. Her body moved fluidly against him, the high fuck me heels she wore adding a few inches to her height. As the music changed to a slow, seductive tune, Gabriel threw all the cautions in the wind and sneaked his hands around her waist and Riley felt her body colliding with his hard chest. She shivered slightly and looked questioningly in his blue eyes.

" Gabriel..." her words died on her lips under his scorching gaze.

" Shh... Feel the music Riley." His voice was rough, dripping with desire.

The music pumped through their veins as they moved as one on the dance floor. Feeling bold, Riley turned her back against Gabriel, swaying and grinding against him. Gabriel removed his hands from around her slim waist and moved them slowly from her arms to her fingers, leaving a trail of fire on her skin. They interlocked their fingers and Gabriel moved their hands behind his neck and leaving Riley's there, while he resumed his trailing down her arms and circled her waist again. Riley let her head to lean against his shoulder feeling like she always belonged there and her fingers started playing with the small hairs at the back of his head. Gabriel let himself feel the gorgeous woman he held in his arms, dancing together on the now crowded dance floor. He wanted so much more with her, from her. It was such an intense feeling that he didn't remember having with his wife: all new and still, oddly familiar.

He dropped his head on her shoulder, his lips ghosting over her cleavage, pressing them at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Her skin was so soft and he could feel her pulse racing beneath his lips.

They continued to dip and sway to the beats, with every move her backside pushing into the hardness of his body. Riley could feel Gabriel getting hard, his desire for her obvious with every touch of his hands on her heated body. She felt an inner hunger for him that she never felt for another man before, she wanted to devour him and be devoured by Gabriel's hard lips that were teasing her skin. She needed to kiss him like she needed the next breath.

Maybe it was the tequila she had earlier or the feelings that she held inside for so long, but she knew she had to have this man, her partner, her protectee, even if it was for one night. She will deal with the consequences later. With a bold move, Riley turned into Gabriel's arms, put her hands on his chest and raised her eyes meeting Gabriel's dark gaze where she saw the same feelings she battled herself with. She glued herself to his muscled body and with a strangled moan she voiced the words they both yearned at that moment:

" Kiss me, Gabriel!"

Her plea was all he needed to hear. Leaning closer to her, Gabriel brushed her nose to hers, feeling her hot breath over his lips and inched closer, trailing his lips over her right cheek until he reached the corner of her lips and deposited a small peck there. He started teasing her by trailing his lips over to her chin and softly biting his partner's heated flesh. Groaning in frustration, Riley placed her palms on each side of his face and drew him closer to her aching lips. Their kiss started slowly, their mouths getting acquainted with another, lips moving in perfect sync just like they did in every mission for the past three years. Riley slowly bit his plump lower lip, his taste making her want more. Desire pooled in her belly, burning her insides and soon tamed kisses were not enough. With a groan, Gabriel grasped her silky hair and deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging in her mouth and fighting for dominance with Riley's. Their kiss lasted for seconds, minutes, they had no idea. It was a slow burn for both of them and now that the fire burst they couldn't stop until it consumed them. When they felt their lungs burning for lacking of air, Gabriel disentangled himself from the sweetness of her mouth, only to place small open-mouthed kisses along her jaw to her ear, slowly biting her earlobe to test her skin's sensitivity.

It was more than Riley could handle. Taking a step back from him, she smiled seductively and interlacing their fingers, she looked in his eyes with burning desire.

"I want you Riley! I am burning for you, baby!"

"Let's go!"

Holding their hands and laughing like two teenagers they left the bar together. Hailing a cab, they reached Riley's apartment within minutes, thanks to Gabriel chipping the traffic lights in between the sweet kisses he stole from the beautiful woman he was holding in his arms.

Usually calm and collected, Riley was having a hard time concentrating on unlocking her apartment door with Gabriel teasing her neck with heated kisses and urgent caresses. In the end she managed to unlock the door and get themselves inside.

Pushing Riley against the door, he stole her another heated kiss. Riley sneaked her hands underneath his jacket and scratched her nailes slowly over his back, driving him crazy with desire. She took his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, feeling his heart racing beneath her hand.

"You're so sweet baby. I want to feel all of you." Gabriel spoke to her roughly.

" I want you too Gabriel. Let's continue this in the bedroom."

"Mmm...Good idea sweetheart. Come here!" he told her hoarsely. Riley squaled in surprise as Gabriel took her in his arms bridal style, crossing the living room while her lips were nipping and biting playfully at his neck. Opening her bedroom door, he entered slowly, depositing his precious cargo at the end of the bed and started to shed her clothes urgently. Riley's hands mimicked his own as she tore down his dark blue shirt, revealing the delicious contours of his muscles. She walked her hands down his pecs, to his abs, feeling his muscles tense under her touch and reached down to unbuckle his jeans. Unable to stay away from each other they began to kiss urgently, Gabriel managing to open her dress and belt, which fell in a pool to her legs. Left in only in lacy black bra and a matching pair of skimpy underwear and with her shoes still on, Riley was perfect. Gabriel wanted nothing more than tore every barrier they had between them and bury deep inside her heat.

" You're wearing too much clothes Mr. Vaughn." Riley told him seductively.

" And what you gonna do about that Miss Neal?" he challenged her.

Smirking one to another, Riley reached between them and opened Gabriel's jeans all the way, the offending piece of clothing falling at their feet. Feeling bold, she started to rub his cock slowly through his black boxers. _He is really packing_ she thought.

They continued kissing each other sensless, while ripping the last pieces of clothing, his hard body meeting her soft curves without any barrier.

"God... You're so beautiful Riley. Can't get enough of you baby."

"Then have me!"

With a fluid move given by her years of Martial Arts practice, Riley pushed his body on her bed, where he landed with a bounce and she climbed slowly over his naked body. _She is a temptress_, Gabriel thought. With her burning green eyes magnified by her sexy make-up, lips swolled by his kisses and her perfect naked body, she was perfect and he wanted nothing more but bury deep inside her heat and lose himself in her for the rest of his life.

Riley started kissing and nipping at his chest as her right hand reached between them and started pumping his pulsating sex, playing with his heated flesh, making Gabriel growl with pleasure, his hands playing with her hair. His sounds were getting her wet, her own sex seeking the much needed friction while rubbing herself against Gabriel's muscular thight.

Gabriel flipped her over with a groan, attacking her mouth with a fire she hadn't felt before. He palmed her breasts roughly but sensually, enticing wanton moans from Riley. His lips trailed down ner neck sucking and bitting at the soft flesh he met in his way and his burning mouth replaced his hands on her breasts, licking them and sucking her sweet nipples.

Gabriel's hand trailed down Riley's abdomen, feeling the fading indentations of the scars she gained while working in the Secret Services and while protecting him, and reached at the end of his journey, cupping Riley's mound in his hand and slowly tracing his fingers over her soft inner lips, teasing and driving crazy with want.

"Gabriel" she moaned through gritted teeth "stop teasing me or I will kill you."

"So bossy baby." he retorted with a smirk, but complied to her wishes and parted her folds, slipping one finger inside her heated core, moving slowly.

" So tight, so perfect!"

Riley trashed beneath him, the ache inside her so powerful. She gripped Gabriel's hair, tracing her fingers through it, trying to reach something she never knew it was possible. Encouraged by her response, Gabriel returned to her delicious lips, devouring her like it was his last meal, and added another finger inside her, Riley's desire for him coating his fingers. He felt his member protesting with need but Riley was his priority.

Riley felt her climax building inside her belly, her hands trailing down his muscular back, leaving red marks in her way. Breaking their heated kiss, Gabriel let his lips wander over her gracious neck, sucking, biting her warm flesh, marking her as his. He knew there will be hell to pay for them in the morning but didn't feel himself to care.

Gabriel felt Riley's heat constricting around his fingers, her moans of pleasure reaching a new intensity.

"Gabriel... Ahh...I am cumming!"

"Let it go baby. I am here to catch you."

Her orgasm hit her like a wrecking ball.

"Gabriel... Gabriel" she chanted his name like a prayer, writhing under him, reaching for his hard body, holding him close to her.

Gabriel's resolve was wearing thin. He needed to feel Riley in the most intimate way, to bury himself in her heat, to posses her completely.

Parting her legs wider, Gabriel seated himself between them. Meeting Riley's gaze he saw there the permission he needed to continue. Keeping their eye contact, Gabriel coated his steel heat with her wetness and pushed slowly inside her. The feelings of fulfillment and rightness surprised them both. They felt that there was nothing more perfect than their union, woman and man, together as one. Gabriel remained still, gazing at her beautiful green eyes full with desire, rosy checks and swollen lips. He wanted to memorize every feature, every sound falling from her delectable mouth, every curve of her gorgeous body.

Riley reached for Gabriel's lips, whispering hoarsely against them "Please move baby!"

It was the encouragement Gabriel needed. Interlacing their fingers above Riley's head, they moved each other as one, none of them knowing where one of them ended and the other began. The intensity of their climaxes shook their worlds, both of them clinging to another as Gabriel spilled his seed deep inside her core.

For minutes the only sounds resonating in the room were their heavy breathing, their bodies spent but sated by their lovemaking. Gabriel realized his weight is crushing Riley so he disentangled from her inviting body, feeling her loss immediately and rolled on his back taking Riley with him.

Naturally, Riley placed her head on his chest, his strong heart resonating against her ear. None of them said a word, the latest events too overwhelming for both of them. At some point, Gabriel reached down and pulled the sheets over them and started tracing calming circles over Riley's shoulder.

The peace of their union combined with their soft breathing lulled them both to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Intelligence or any of the characters. Not even the chip. But I love Riliel, so...**

**Here is Chapter 2. I decided to make a 3 chapter story. And I will definitely continue The decisions we make. At the moment, the chapter is just a sketch on a notebook, but it will become a posted chapter in a few days.**

**Now I leave you with Riley, Gabriel and someone else.**

Years of working in the Secret Service trained Riley to be awake at different hours, depending on the time zone, the person's she had to protect time table, so it was a rare day when she woke up after 5:30 a.m. When she was given the job to protect Gabriel, she designed her schedule according to Lillian's instructions, the time she had to bring him to CyberCom and without missing her training time as well. She would never admit though that she enjoyed waking Gabriel every morning for their check-up. It was fun to see a former Delta Force complaining like a kid every time he had to wake up and take her call. And the fact that Gabriel looked deliciously and in the same time annoyingly rumpled on most of these times, was a nice bonus.

The moment Riley started to wake up she could tell that the time was way past their check-up time. The noise from outside her apartment's windows was more potent than the usual Saturday morning silence. Riley tried to raise her head from her pillow but a sharp pain pierced through her skull. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt so heavy. And her mouth felt like she chewed sandpaper. She let her slightly raised head hit her pillow again, wincing from the dull pain and as she closed her eyes. The events from the previous night came back to her: the night out, Gabriel, dancing, the kisses, coming back to her place and... _Oh my God _she climbed out of her bed like a bat out of hell, her eyes bulging from her head in shock, the previous pain forgotten, _I slept with Gabriel! Shit!_

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Riley realized that something was off: after their... activities, she said to herself just as she was feeling her body flush, Gabriel stayed with her. He took her protectively in his arms and lulled her to sleep with his gentle touches and strong heartbeats resonating in her ears. She never felt so close to another man in her life. So safe. So loved. And this morning she was the only occupant of her queen sized bed. Gabriel was not with her. Looking around the room for the clothes they shed the previous night as they couldn't wait to feel each other, she saw that there were no clothes on the floor. _What the hell? _The pile of clothes neatly folded on the chair by her desk drew her attention: those were the clothes she wore, but only hers. Not Gabriel's. _Where the hell is he? _she asked herself. _Maybe he is in the kitchen...or in the living-room, but the apartment is too quiet. Or maybe he went home._ Taking a robe she kept close to her bed, Riley wrapped herself in it and went out on her balcony. She tried to watch into his apartment but, apparently, no one was there. _Maybe he left a note, a text, something, _she thought, getting worried. Riley got back into her bedroom and checked everything: bed, pillows, her phone and extended her search to each surface of her place where Gabriel could have informed her about his plans. There was nothing. Gabriel has left the apartment the same way most of the men are doing after a nightstand: with no strings attached.

Riley took a deep, shaky breath as she felt her tears threatening to prickle at the corner of her eyes. _I won't cry, _she said to herself. _But what if something happened to him?_ She asked herself, worried. Even though it was proven a few years before that Gabriel's chip couldn't control his decisions, the fear was still there. Mei Chen was still a threat, albeit she didn't show up on the grid lately and Doctor Cassidy increased the chip's protection shields so she wouldn't try to hack it. Remembering one of Nelson's tracking phone app, she searched her purse and retrieved the needed object. Accessing Gabriel's chip data coordination, she was able to see that Gabriel was driving out of Washington, the data showing he took their work car and heading to Chesapeake Bay. _Nice. Why didn't you fly out of the country, Gabriel? _she thought sarcastically. She knew that Doctor's Cassidy vacation residence was there and it was one of the places Gabriel sometimes went to relax and forget about things he saw during their missions and to regroup himself.

Taking a deep breath, Riley looked around her apartment: everything was in its place, just the way she liked it, except her bedroom. The rumpled sheets, the indentations in both of her pillows remembered her of the amazing night she spent with the man she... she loved and the disappointment and hurt she was currently feeling. _I can't believe it! Why did you do this Gabriel? I thought that after three years of working together and everything we've been through, you would at least had the decency to tell me in my face this is not what you wanted. That the previous night was a...mistake. Damn you Gabriel!_ The initial disappointment turned into anger and and she took it on the disheveled bed that carried the print of their night together: she ripped the sheets from it and she balled them into her arms, the smell of Gabriel's body mixed with her own attacking her nostrils. Not wanting to think about it anymore, _Yeah, keep telling yourself that Neal, _shethrew the offending items in her washing machine and started cleaning her bedroom like it was a life saving mission. Soon... too soon she finished and decided to take a shower and scrub away the last remnants of Gabriel from her body. _Or maybe not_ her inner voice laughed at her when Riley saw herself in the bathroom mirror. Apparently, Mr. Vaughn had a thing for hickeys, her neck, breasts being covered in different shades of pink or bluish marks. _How the hell am I going to conceal this on Monday?_ She could only imagine Nelson's sniggers and innuendos. An errant memory of her biting and sucking on Gabriel's neck made her smile devilishly. _I only hope you have marks as well Gabriel. I won't do the morning briefing of shame on my own. That if His Jerkness will bother to show up for work. I am sure as hell I won't go looking for him. God... Neal... what the hell did you get yourself into? _

Gathering her strength, Riley decided to continue her morning routine, just like nothing happened, trying to push the last hours events in the back of her mind. She dressed herself in her running attire and prepared herself for long jogging session. _And a huge cup of steamy, sugary cup of soy latte after _she thought. She needed her coffee fix as she still had a mild headache.

Riley left her apartment with a sigh. She hoped that the run will clear her head and she will find a solution for the mess she got herself into.

Doctor's Cassidy's house from Chesapeake Bay always have been a peace oasis, the place where Gabriel went years ago when he needed to make a decision about the chip implant, when he felt overwhelmed of his abilities or simply needed to think. It was exactly what he needed now. The previous night has been one of the best of his life. Feeling Riley so close to him was intense and making love to her was magical, but this morning, when he woke up with her body wrapped around his, he felt overwhelmed. Riley has been assigned as his protector for exactly 3 years and even though, at first, he refused to work with her, as she seemed too young and defenseless herself to complete her task, she managed to surprise him with every mission, with every moment she looked out for him, been at his side and believed in him when everyone else was against him.

Now, the dynamic of their relationship changed because his feelings for her took over their professional bond. The way Riley responded to him was unexpected. From her kisses, touches, the way she gave herself to him, he could tell she wanted him just as much. But was it all just physical or Riley felt more? Somewhere in between their missions, her annoying morning check-ups and their friendly nightly dinner and a beer, his feelings for her changed, deepened and he had no idea what to do about them.

He loved his wife and for the short time they had with each other he will be eternally grateful, but in the last year he only thought about her as a fond memory, a woman that will always have a place in his heart, but she wasn't his heart anymore. Riley was.

Arriving at Doctor's Cassidy house, Gabriel saw his car in the driveway and realized that, in his haste to leave, he didn't check if the place was empty or not.

With a deep sigh, Gabriel stopped his car engine and walk out of the car, heading slowly towards the front door.

Just as he was about to knock, the door opened and a surprised Shenandoah opened the door for his cyber-son.

" Gabriel... what are you doing here at... the doctor paused to look at his watch, 9:30 in the morning? Are you all right boy? "

" I am fine Doc, just needed some time to think. I am sorry to show up like that, I didn't check if it was empty before I left Washington."

" You drive all the way until here? " the doctor was surprised. " When did you leave Washington? Come inside and tell me what's been bothering you. Is it the chip? "

" No Doc, is not that. The chip is fine. I left Washington at 6."

" I was about to make a fresh pot of coffee. Want some? "He asked Gabriel.

" Yeah. I could drink some coffee."

A few moments later, both men sat at Doctor Cassidy's kitchen table, each of them with a steaming cup of coffee in front of them, Gabriel deep in though.

The Doctor decided to break the silence and see what's been bothering Gabriel.

" What is it Gabriel? When I saw you yesterday you were getting ready to take Riley out to celebrate your partnership. What changed? Is she OK? "

Gabriel took a deep breath and just broke the news like a band-aid.

" I slept with Riley last night. "

" Aha. Well... and what was so different this time that make you come here? " The Doctor asked calmy.

" What do you mean?"

" You know Gabriel, ever since you seem to get over your wife's death everyone thought that you and Riley started building something on your own. You are so close to each other, focused on yourselves and so in tune that we just thought you finally realized what it was in front of you and started building your relationship away from our eyes."

Gabriel was shocked. Nelson and Jameson would make stupid jokes about him and Riley but he never listened to them. Now apparently there were other people who thought the same.

" Last night was the first time Doc. And before you say something else, we are not in a relationship."

" I see. Did she rejected you in the morning? "

" What? No! Why would you think that?" Gabriel asked surprised.

" Well... You slept with Riley, a woman you, obviously have feelings for, and yet you left Washington at 6 a.m. to come here. " the doctor answered him.

" I needed a place to think, to decide how I will approach Riley about my feelings. I don't want that what I feel about her and what happened last night to affect our work. "

" What did you tell Riley when you left? " Cassidy asked as he was preparing to take another drink from his coffee cup.

" Nothing. She was sleeping. "

The Doctor spat his mouthful of coffee all over his kitchen table and started coughing violently.

" Are you all right Doc? Take deep breaths." Gabriel was at his side in a second patting him on his back and offering a few napkins from the box placed on the kitchen counter.

" Gabriel... " the doctor took a deep breath as his coughing fit subsided, " my son, for a man with a chip in his head and access to every bit of information that exists on this planet, you really can be an idiot sometimes."

" Huh?"

" Jesus Christ, Gabriel!" Cassidy raised his voice "From what I recall of yesterday's plans you went out with Riley, you've been intimate with her and then, this morning, you woke up, left her asleep and just took off? I am not a woman but I have been married to one for 30 years my boy, and let me tell you this: we may think that women are complicated, but for them, a man leaving their bed after they've been together, while she was still asleep no less, means one simple thing: to him she was only a nightstand. So I have to ask: was Riley only a nightstand to you, Gabriel?"

"Of course not!" Gabriel denied Doctor's statement, shocked about such a supposition." I have feelings for her, deep feelings. I love her Shen!" He finally admitted to his friend the nature of his feelings towards Riley.

" Ha! Finally!" The Doctor exclaimed, his glasses- covered eyes dancing with amusement and triumph, just like he did after an important scientific discovery.

Gabriel rubbed his palms over his face in an exasperated move. He fell right into Cassidy's trap and he revealed his feelings towards Riley. With his head down, he voiced his biggest fear to his older friend.

" I don't think she feels the same about me, Doc. To Riley I have never been more than a friend, a partner."

"And how do you know that?"

"I..." Gabriel was at loss. He didn't actually know what Riley felt about him. Last night she was so perfect in his arms, gave herself to him so freely. Every touch, heated whisper was only for him. _What_ _if_, he wondered.

Doctor Cassidy looked at Gabriel and sighed.

" Gabriel... You and Riley have been through so much together. You may say that it was her job to protect you, but you two developed so quickly this partnership, as you call it, that you could only see at some of the oldest teams. And let's not forget the times when Riley put her job, her life on the line just because she believed in you and not the evidences. You two may be only friends outside this job, but for her it was obvious it was more. Why do you think Lillian changed the fraternization policy? I tell you why: because she saw the dynamic between you two change and she chose to make that decision than to lose her best agents."

Gabriel was at loss. Apparently, everyone saw what he was too blind to see. He needed to talk to Riley, to clear the air and try to find a way to make things work between them.

"Thank you Doc. I guess I will head back to Washington and talk to Riley."

"Yeah, son, good luck with that."

"Why do you say that?" Gabriel asked surprised.

"You left her alone, Gabe. I can only imagine how furious she is right now. And we all know she hasn't been hired as your protector because she is good looking or for her big green eyes."

"Doc..." Gabriel groaned.

"I may be old but I am not dead Gabriel. Now go get your girl. I have a few calculations to make. I am going to be a few thousands of dollars richer starting Monday." the old man rubbed his hands happily.

"Huh?"

"We are running bets ever since Riley ran with you when you were accused of murdering that FBI Deputy Director."

Gabriel was at loss. Apparently, he and Riley were CyberCom's employees betting material.

"Who are the participants?" he asked.

"Well... Nelson, Chris, the guys from the fourth floor, Lillian..." the Doctor took a deliberate pause, "your mother."

"My mother?!" Gabriel was shocked.

"Well... It was a good bet son. Now go and get that girl. I really want to win."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his older friend antics.

"I am going." Gabriel took a deep breath. "Thank you Doc! I really needed this conversation."

"Don't worry about it. See you on Monday. I am curious about your brain activity after this week-end."

"Really Doc?"

"I am scientist, son. Of course I am curious about this sort of things."

"I am out of here. Bye!" Gabriel was exasperated.

"OK Gabe. Drive safely!"

Getting inside his car and starting it, Gabriel went on his way back to Washington, ready to get back to the woman he loved. He only hoped that Riley won't beat the shit out of him.

Back in Washington, Riley was trying her best to push back in her mind the events from the previous night and this morning. During her jog, she made a decision: she will be the mature one and give Gabriel the space he wanted. On Monday morning she will talk to Lillian and ask for a transfer and, if that won't be possible, she will resign.

It was the best for both of them. She should have watched her feelings for Gabriel and be professional. Not to fall for his southern charms. He obviously didn't get over his wife or simply didn't want to be with Riley. She knew that he didn't date in the last three years, his only intimate moments being with Mei Chen, during their cyber-renders. Gabriel told her that he had no feelings towards the Chinese assassin, but who knew? Riley had been fooled by his caresses the previous night. Who knew what was going through his mind?

_Stop it Riley! What happened, happened. You are a mature, strong woman, who has been through enough. Time to move on!_

A sharp knock at her apartment's door stopped her from her musings.

Getting up from the couch she's been vacating ever since she came back from her run and leaving the cup containing her latte on the coffee table, Riley went to her door and looked through the peephole.

The image from her hallway made her gasp and instinctively reach for her gun. The view from outside her door was obstructed by a large bouquet of red roses. Slowly opening the door, Riley came face to face with a serious looking Gabriel, who was holding onto the flowers as it was his life-line.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Riley asked him sharply.

"Riley..." Gabriel started nervously "I am sorry!"

"OK. Apologies accepted." Riley answered back calmly.

"Errr... these are for you." He tried to hand her the flowers, but Riley took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her defensively.

"Gabriel. Don't." Riley took a deep breath. "What happened last night, happened. I got your message this morning loud and clear. You don't need to come here, apologize and bring me flowers."

Gabriel advanced a few steps towards Riley, only for her to back up into her apartment. It was exactly the advantage he needed to enter the apartment and get Riley to actually listen to him as, from what he saw, she already made up her mind about what happened between them.

Letting the roses on a chair nearby, he got closer to Riley, who backed away from him, until her back hit the hard surface of her living room wall. Gabriel placed his right palm on the wall next to her head, while with his left, he lifted her chin so he could look into her beautiful emerald eyes. The hurt and sadness he saw there almost made him fall to his knees. He made her suffer. Her, the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Riley" he whispered. "I am not sorry for last night. It was the best night in my life. I am only sorry I left this morning. I have these feelings for you, Riley, so deep, so powerful that scarred me. And..." he stopped uncertain.

"And what Gabriel?"

"And I had no idea if you felt something for me. I mean... I am government property. No matter how much time you spent convincing me that I am human, you did it as a friend. But being more..."

"Gabriel..." Riley took a deep breath "I know the implications of being with you. And the only reason I've been with you was because I fell for you, hard." She cupped his check and caressed him slowly, lovingly. "I love you Gabriel."

"Riley..." he was at loss. He left her that morning because he thought she didn't feel the same for him and here they were, so close to each other, the words he wanted so much to hear, falling from her beautiful lips.

"Shh... It's OK if you don't feel the same..." Riley started only to be cut off by Gabriel's lips colliding with her own. The kiss was so consuming, with every touch of his lips against hers Gabriel trying to show Riley the power of his feelings towards her. When they felt they had no air, Gabriel slowly broke their kiss with a deep groan, only to deposit small, sweet pecks at the corner of her lips, on her cheeks, towards her ear, and started nipping at her earlobe until Riley felt weak to her knees and butterflies playing like crazy in her stomach.

Gabriel stopped his assault only to whisper in her ear the words he was dying to say to her " I love you Miss Neal."

"Really Gabriel?" Riley pushed at his chest.

"Well baby, I know how much it annoys you." Gabriel smiled smugly. "Now put that gun down sweetheart, unless you want to shoot me with it."

Riley forgot she still had the object in her hand. She grabbed Gabriel's hand and took him towards her couch, depositing the gun in a side drawer while on their way.

Gabriel took Riley in his arms, and just like the previous night, Riley found her place on his chest. She loved hearing his strong heartbeats.

Gabriel stroked her back slowly, depositing soft kisses on her hair, forehead and soon pushed her down on the couch so he could gain access to her lips. He was addicted to her lips.

"I love you Riley." Gabriel whispered against her lips.

"Me too. Not shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish, my command."

Many minutes and a heavy make-out session later, Riley was holding Gabriel in her arms and she was playing with his hair. Gabriel just finished telling her about where he went in the morning and offered her a few details about the talk he had with his older friend.

" Mmm... this feels so good baby" Gabriel told her, his voice rough with pleasure.

Riley laughed softly.

"I am sure it does. You sure you are OK with everything, Gabriel? It's not only our jobs but I am sure on Monday we will be the teasing stock of every geek from CyberCom."

"I am perfect Riley. I am sure it will be tough, but I have you with me and I am sure our missions won't be much different from what they were before. And" … "Gabriel added "I am sure the geeks will be too busy counting their gains to offer us too much attention."

"What?!"

"Well Riley, it seems that good people at CyberCom placed bets on our love life. And people we wouldn't even imagine participated at it."

Riley was in shock. She and Gabriel were close, but they never gave any reason for their co-workers to suspect there was something between them.

"When did that started?"

"After the murder charges against me in 2014. Apparently, you running with me was considered a gesture of love."

Riley didn't say a word.

"Riley?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"I am fine. I just never thought about it that way. All I wanted was to find out the truth and you to be safe and exonerated."

"Who knows, baby? Maybe they were right. Considering that one of the participants is my own mother."

Riley had to laugh.

"Yeah, your mother is something."

"Ihi... And I am sure she will be happy for us, just after she, Shen, Nelson and Lillian finish counting their winnings."

"Lillian as well?!" Riley groaned.

Laughing, Gabriel rose from his position on the couch and leaned against it gathering Riley in his arms.

"What can I say? We are famous" he smiled smugly. The cup of coffee laying abandoned on the table caught his attention and he reached for it.

"Even now you can't help yourself" Riley smiled at him.

Taking a drink, Gabriel grimaced. "How can you drink such a concoction?"

"Well... Is sweet, delicious and I need my sugar rush to function through the day."

"Hmm... I know a thing sweeter than that" Gabriel answered her, his blue eyes darkening with desire.

"Yeah? What?" Riley threw back gluing herself to him seductively.

Gabriel captured her lips with his own, his searching tongue invading her mouth and making her moan wantonly. Their hands started to wander aimlessly and bodies grinding to another with all the passion they could muster.

Soon, their bodies joined in the most intimate way and Gabriel gave Riley his answer:

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter.**

**Hope you will enjoy it and see you at the end.**

"Ouch!" Gabriel groaned as he landed with a thud on his living room floor. Riley stood above him smiling triumphantly.

"How is to have your ass kicked by a girl, honey?"

As an answer, Gabriel sneaked a leg around hers and tripped her, making Riley fall over him.

"You're an ass, Gabriel!"

"I know." Grinning like a little boy, Gabriel helped Riley stand up and circled his arms around her waist.

It was Sunday afternoon and they were in Gabriel's apartment doing what seemed to be a training session. And probably it was. For Riley. As she kicked his ass repeatedly in the last hour, using on him every trick she knew. He remembered Cassidy's words about Riley using force on him and he realized that his older friend had a point. Riley took a little too much pleasure in their working out session and he knew that, even though Riley forgave him for his short runaway, she had her insecurities. And he will be doing his best to prove his love and devotion towards her.

His mind flew back to the day before. After he and Riley confessed their feelings, they spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other arms, sharing tender kisses, making love, losing in each other for hours. It was an unique feeling that he never had for any other woman before. He thought that making love to Riley would be the highest point of their relationship, but he discovered that every small moment with her was intense and he couldn't wait to know the woman behind the though exterior she casts as an agent.

A small palm caressing his cheek put a stop on his short trip down the memory lane.

He looked down in Riley's worried eyes and displayed the biggest grin. Leaning a bit he took her lips in a scorching kiss, making Riley moan and wrap her hands around his neck, drawing him closer to her. Minutes later both of them resurfaced with a short breath, caused by both their training and attraction they felt for another.

Gabriel's rumbling stomach interrupted their intimate moment.

"I think is time you feed me, Riley." Gabriel smirked at her.

"I fed you yesterday and this morning, Gabriel. I think is time you cook something."

"Ordering pizza and making sandwiches is not cooking, honey" he answered back.

Riley rolled her eyes at him, annoyed. "Fine. I know I am not a great cook, but I didn't poison anyone so far."

"Yeah, because you don't cook."

"Fine. I am not some chef but I survived." she told him proudly.

"Aha. How about we make something together?" he tried to make peace with her.

"Hmm... I like your idea. What do you have?"

After perusing the fridge, they shared the responsibilities of making roasted chicken with vegetables, both of them working as a team under Gabriel's instructions.

Two hours later, sated from their cooking, they were finishing doing the dishes and decided to enjoy a glass of wine on Gabriel's couch.

"I must confess again that you are a great cook Gabriel." Riley said as she sipped from her wine glass.

"Mom thought it was useful for me and my brother to learn how to fend for ourselves."

"Hmm... I will definitely thank her next time I see her."

"I think you will sooner than you expect." Gabriel told her with a groan.

"Yeah... the bet." Riley laughed.

"I am curious which were the conditions, Riley. I mean, they were sneaky. I tried to find video footage on the cameras from CyberCom, phone calls, e-mails, but nothing." Gabriel was getting frustrated.

Riley smirked at his annoyed face. She moved closer to him and started to massage his shoulders.

"Relax, Gabriel. I am sure we will find out everything in due time."

"You bet we will. I mean, it's fun but now, if I think better, what will they bet on next? When we get married, the number of kids we will have?"

Riley's hands froze on his shoulders and moments later she withdraws them and places on her lap, a worried expression on her face.

"Riley... hey... what's wrong sweetheart?" Gabriel took her small hands in his own and searched her eyes with his own.

"I... I don't know Gabriel. I mean... I know we just admitted our feelings for each other, but what next? I know that there won't be any problems with Lillian because of her new policy and all, but how will things work for us?" Riley asked him, concerned. "I like my job even though you are a pain in the ass" she added with a smile, "but if we pursue what we just discovered and turn it into a relationship, I don't want to treat me any different when we are on the field."

"Riley, I would never try to change who you are. I fell in love with you, this brave, beautiful, strong, independent woman that puts me in my place and beats the hell out of me." Gabriel assured her with a genuine smile.

"So...what are we now?" she asked him.

"Hmm... I suppose we have to put a label or something. Last time I checked we were partners. We could use the same name and add something with mutual benefits for both of us?" Gabriel answered unsure at her question. The truth was he didn't thought about labels. He had his fair share of brief relationships in his youth, he gave up dating when he joined the army as it wasn't fair for anyone to wait for him to come back from the war. He saw the pain and despair in his mother's eyes when his father and then his brother died and he promised himself he won't ever be a flag on someone's mantel. His wife Amelia was a different story. Their relationship and marriage happened so fast and the years after her disappearance felt like a living hell, a punishment for the tears his mother shed because of him when he decided give up college and join the army.

Now he got over his failed marriage and fell in love with his strong and sexy partner and he was at loss over a small issue such as their relationship label.

"Mutual benefits? Really Gabriel?" Riley was pissed.

"Well... I suppose, I don't know..." Gabriel rubbed his hands over his face.

Riley saw the indecision on Gabriel's face and decided to be the mature one, as usual, and end the discussion before things become weird between them. She knew he had feelings for her, he told her, showed her in the past hours, but his uncertainty told her that he wasn't actually ready for a relationship with her.

"Look Gabriel, I understand if you are not ready for something right now. Let's just keep this, whatever it is, for ourselves and... if you decide there will be a future for us, we will tell the others. Until then I hope we will continue to have a normal work relation that won't be affected by the events that happened in the last 48 hours."

Taking a deep breath, Riley placed a kiss on his cheek, got up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's late and we have work in the morning. I will pick you up as usual. Night, Gabriel."

"Riley...please stay." Gabriel tried to stop her.

"No. It's better if we just..." Riley pointed towards the door to prove her point.

"OK." Gabriel accepted defeated as he watched her leave his apartment. He knew he acted like an idiot and Riley was pissed at him but he didn't know what to say. He felt so confident the previous day but now, when everything became real, he got scared. He wanted Riley in his life more than anything, but he was government property and the moment he joked about the bet, he realized he couldn't offer Riley more than a partnership. When she froze during the conversation, he thought she didn't want something serious, but he was wrong. She definitely wanted a relationship, probably marriage, children. Could he offer that to her? With his genes, it was a higher probability any kid of his would carry the Athens gene and adding that to the nature of their job, he or she would he a target for every terrorist cell or agency. Him and Riley lost so many things in their lives. He couldn't let her lose more.

With a sigh, he took the half empty bottle of wine off the table and drank straight from it. He hated wine but it was a nice combination with the chicken and he wanted something nice for Riley. Until he destroyed everything with his words or lack of it. Taking another sip from the bottle he let himself render through the moments he shared with Riley, hoping that in the morning things will be clearer and he will find a solution to his dilemma.

Back at her apartment, Riley's cool facade crumbled. She left Gabriel's apartment with her head high, not wanting for him to see the pain his indecision caused her. Feeling hot tears falling down her checks, she headed towards her kitchen only to be distracted by the bouquet of roses that resided on her kitchen table. She wasn't the flowers kind of girl but Gabriel's gesture was nice. She actually thought they will have a relationship, boyfriend/ girlfriend thing, even though both of them were past the age they could use that word. When Gabriel joked about the marriage and children bet, she freaked out for a moment. Most of the marriages she knew, her parents included, ended with a nasty divorce. But somehow she felt deep inside that with Gabriel things would be different. He had been there before.

Before. _How could she be so stupid? Of course Gabriel acted the way he did. Their life as agents wasn't easy and with Gabriel's chip... things would never be normal. No white picket fence and 2.5 kids. _Riley realized that she didn't want that. She couldn't see herself as the suburbs wife, baking cookies and planning trips or one of those soccer moms. _Maybe a kid would be nice sometimes in the future, _she thought. _A cocky little boy, with crazy blonde hair and killer dimples just like his father. _The image made her smile through her tears and she took a deep, shaky breath. _Damn it Gabriel!_

She wanted to go back to his apartment and beat the hell out of Gabriel, but she felt too tired to confront him. Tomorrow, though, she will.

Monday morning came too quickly for Riley. She tossed and turned all night in the bed she shared with Gabriel for the last two nights, felt his smell on her pillows, heard his heated whispers as he moved inside her, marked her as his own. Only to toss her aside twice in two days because of his insecurities.

Getting ready for work was a hard task. She masked the signs of the hickeys Gabriel gave her with a long neck blouse and took one of her favorite jackets. But she decided to be a little bold on the lower side of her body, as her decent blouse allowed her to wear a pair of tights and a nice pair of boots with 3 inches heels. She applied her mascara and a a light pink lipstick, took a deep breath and left her apartment.

She did the usual check up for their work car and ten minutes later she was knocking on Gabriel's door. No answer. She tried calling him on his cell and same thing happened. Remembering the events from over two years ago, she took her key and unlocked the apartment's door. This time though she didn't have to search much for him. Gabriel was passed out dressed in his yesterday clothes, snoring his heart out on the living room couch, an empty bottle of wine next to him.

_Great! Now I have to take care of his hungover ass _Riley thought. A distant memory from her college years gave her an idea of waking up the Snoring Beauty. Going as slowly as possible to his fridge, even though she was sure that not even one of Doctor's Cassidy symphonic CD's won't stir him, Riley took a bottle of water, poured it in a big glass and added as many ice cubs as she could find. Mixing them together she smiled mischievously and went back to Gabriel, whose snores were getting higher.

_Great! I can imagine my life with a living and breathing lawnmower. _Taking a seat on the coffee table placed next the couch, Riley raised the glass and started pouring the ice and water mix all over Gabriel face and clothes.

A startled Gabriel jumped off the couch, landing in a heap at Riley's feet.

"Good morning sunshine." Riley chirped as happily as she could.

"What happened? Why are you here Riley? What time is it?" Gabriel asked confused, his voice rough from the sleep. Looking down, he saw the bottle of wine and he had his answer at the first question.

Trailing his eyes movement, Riley answered his questions.

"Well... for the first question you just discovered the answer yourself, the second question: it's Monday morning so I came to pick you up for work, third: 6:30. Now get up, take a bath and get dressed."

Rubbing his eyes he glared at her.

"And you had to drown me?"

"I considered that, but I would have to justify my actions in front of Lillian." she answered back.

"Riley..." Gabriel started.

"Gabriel, don't. It's late and we have to get to work."

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel got up and headed towards his bedroom to get ready. He felt like shit, not only because of the wine he drank but because he could see Riley's pain and he knew he was an ass for causing it. He remembered the last thought he had before he fell asleep: he was going to get over every insecurity he had and ask Riley to be his girlfriend. And, in a couple of weeks, months, who knows, she will he his wife, consequences be damned.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from his bedroom as fresh as possible considering the night he had. Looking towards the couch he saw everything in its place. Riley must have cleaned up. He smiled at her method to wake him up. _At least she didn't paint him with shoe polishcream or some permanent markers. He deserved it._

"Good, you're ready." Riley emerged from his kitched with a travel mug and placed it in his hand. "Your concoction." she added.

Looking in the mug he smiled at the content: soy sauce, tomato juice and peanut butter.

Searching for Riley, he saw that she was already heading towards the door. And she looked... hot. Her long legs were going for miles in those boots she was wearing. He remembered the feel of her body against his, those beautiful legs wrapped around his middle as he drove into her over and over again. Groaning in frustration, he left he cup on the kitchen counter and ran over to Riley getting to her just as she was about to open the apartment's door. Pushing the door closed with one hand, he circled Riley's slim waist with the other and turned her around. Riley's back hit the door and her lips were captured by Gabriel's fervent ones. Their hands started roaming over their clothes as they tried to get themselves as close as possible. Gabriel's large hands encased her backside and Riley wrapped her legs around his middle.

Breaking their kiss, Gabriel's lips trailed over her neck only to be stopped by her blouse.

"Isn't kind of warm for his kind of attire, Riley?"

If Riley's looks could kill, Gabriel would have been dead at her feet by now.

"Yeah, but someone gave me hickeys." she snapped at him.

Placing her feet back on the ground, Riley tried to get out from his embrace, only for Gabriel to tighten his arms around her.

"Gabriel..." she warned him.

"I am going to fix this Riley. I know what I want baby and..." Riley's cell phone ringtone interrupted him. Looking in Gabriel's eyes, her expression unreadable, Riley took her phone out of her jacket pocket. It was Doctor Cassidy.

Showing it to Gabriel, she pressed the answer button.

"Morning Doc. What's up?"

"Morning Riley. I called you to ask if you and Gabriel could come at the office in the next 30 minutes? We have another audit inspection from the Department of Defence and we need Gabriel here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." he added fishing for details.

"No. Actually, I just picked up Gabriel. We will be there in due time." Riley answered.

"Ok. See you. Bye!"

"Bye Doc." Riley disconected the line. " We have to go."

"Yeah, I heard, DOD audit. We will finish this conversation later, Riley. Let's go!" Gabriel went back, took his mug and after he locked his door, grabbed Riley's hand and only let it go when they needed to climb into the car. Because they were in a hurry and Gabriel still felt like hell, Riley drove the car. Only that it wasn't a smooth ride, as Riley found all the road imperfections and decided to drive through them, the jolts making Gabriel feel nauseos. He tried to open his mouth and say something but Riley's arched brow made him close it just as fast as he opened it.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief when Riley stopped in the parking lot of her favorite Coffee House. _Maybe after she will have her sugary poison she will be calmer _he dared to hope.

Decided to make a first nice gesture, Gabriel opened the place door for her but beat her to the counter and ordered two coffees for them: a soy latte for Riley and a black one for him. Unfortunately for Gabriel, this morning their usual barista was replaced by a flirty blonde in her twenties who didn't hesitate to flash her boob job over the counter and smile seductively at him.

"Hi, stranger! I haven't seen you around here. Do you and your sister come here often?" the blonde asked him in a sultry voice.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and contradict her, Riley snorted beside him.

"Ha! His sister." Placing a possessive hand over his arm, Riley traced it down slowly over his clothed hand and lightly over his palm, until they gathered their fingers together. She plastered a big smile for the now annoyed barista and asked for their coffees. _Take it bitch!_

Deciding to let Riley take charge of whatever she had with the poor girl, Gabriel kept his mouth shut and just nod politely at her when she placed the coffees in front of them. Riley pushed him on her way out and he had no choice but to trail behind her. _She is jealous _he thought smiling. Apparently, his smile didn't go unnoticed by Riley.

"I am sure you can use your chip to find out her number." she told him as they got in the car and resumed her crazy driving.

"Why would I want her phone number?" he bit back, annoyed at her insinuation.

"I don't know Gabriel. Probably because she just put a smile on your face."

"Oh, you think I was smiling because of her?" he asked.

Riley decided to keep her mouth shut and not to think about something that involved Gabriel and other woman. She took a deep breath, ignoring him and continued her driving in silence, afraid of a confrontation with Gabriel that they won't finish before getting to work.

They arrived in silence at CyberCom, the tension between them thick enough to cut it with a knife.

Because of the early hour, their were the only occupants of the elevator towards the floor where Doctor's Cassidy lab was placed.

Chipping the elevator, Gabriel stopped it between floors and grabbed Riley by her waist, holding her tight against him and burying his face in her soft, wavy hair.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Riley asked him surprised by his sudden action.

"I was smiling because of you, Riley." He answered his question from earlier.

Riley stepped out from his embrace and searched his eyes. They were sincere.

"Why?"

"Because you were jealous, baby." he smiled at her.

"Gabriel..."

"No, listen!" he interrupted her. "I meant every word when I said I love you Riley. I will be everything you want me to be. I can't let you go, baby. I can't!" he confessed her, his voice rough with emotion.

Riley wanted to tell him what she felt, that she couldn't let him go either, but they were interrupted by the movement of the elevator and they had to compose themselves and act as professionals, as the doors opened and they were greeted by the flurry of activity that it was CyberCom.

They entered together in Doctor's Cassidy only to discover that he wasn't alone, but accompanied by David Collingsworth and his division from DOD.

"Riley, long time no see. How are you?" David greeted her with a smile, totally ignoring Gabriel.

"I am fine, thank you!" she answered back politely.

"Good to see you too, Agent in Charge Collingsworth." Gabriel greeted him. " I see you have your own team now." the agent continued amused, no doubt reading from his file.

"Gabriel, Riley, good morning!" Doctor Cassidy greeted them in a happy mood and looked from Gabriel to Riley with an inquisitive look, wondering no doubt about the two agents relationship status.

Riley placed her hands behind her back and smiled discreetly at the curious man.

Following the protocol, Doctor Cassidy proceeded Gabriel's morning check up under Agent's Collingsworth curious eyes. Because the process itself needed placing electrodes over the vital parts of Gabriel's body, the agent made a delicious show for the audience and took off his shirt, his naked upper body on display for everyone. He even tightened his muscles to offer a better image of his six pack.

Riley knew Gabriel's animosity towards David's flirty nature and the way he gained his rank in the DOD and she couldn't help but snort at her partner's childish behavior, masking her unladylike noise with a discreet cough. She was convinced that if asked to continue taking his clothes off, Gabriel would show David other parts of his anatomy, just to show him he was better. _Men!_

Soon, their check-up was over and Gabriel had to get dressed. Riley felt her cheeks burning as she remembered the previous morning, when she was dressed in one of Gabriel large shirts and how much he enjoyed peeling it off her body.

"Riley!" Gabriel hand on her forearm woke her from her daydreaming.

"Oh... sorry! Just thinking." She shirked.

"Hmm... wonder about what Riley. You were blushing." He smirked at her as if he knew where his mind went.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." she threw back. "If we are not needed, let's go into our office and finish the paperwork."

"You're no fun." he pouted and lead her towards the door. "Bye Doc, David!"

They left the lab and they were halfway to their office when they heard hurried steps behind them, soon accompanied by David's voice.

"Riley!"

With a heavy groan, Gabriel turned to the agent, who was sporting a huge smile at Riley.

"Agent Vaughn, if you don't mind I would like to talk a few moments in private with Riley."

"Sure, talk away." Gabriel answered him, making no move give to give them the privacy David wanted.

Fixing his tie nervously, David looked at Gabriel and made a discreet move with his head, no doubt telling him to leave and let him alone with Riley.

Sensing there was no chance for Gabriel to leave her alone with David, Riley let David know he could speak to her in Gabriel's presence.

" I was won...wondering if you could consider going out for dinner...with me... tonight?" he stuttered.

As it wasn't the first time he asked her out, Riley was a bit at loss on how to let him down gently and not to upset Gabriel in the same time.

But, apparently, she didn't need to find an excuse as Gabriel answered for her.

"Sorry to disappoint you Agent Collingsworth but, unfortunately, Riley has a date tonight with her boyfriend!"

"She does?"

"I do?"

Both David and Riley asked surprised.

"But of course you have, sweetheart." Gabriel smiled innocently at her. "Now, if you excuse us David, my partner and I, as we are labeled at work, have work to do. Come on Riles, the sooner we start, the faster we finish and have time for ourselves."

Riley was sure her jaw touched the floor upon hearing his words.

Muttering a quick apology to the shocked agent, Riley ran after Gabriel, who was happily heading towards their office. Being taller than she was and considering that the heels were obstructing her movements, _What the hell was I thinking to wear high heels at work?_, she wondered, when she arrived in the office they shared, Gabriel was already seated at his desk, rummaging through the pile of files, a smirk plastered at the corner of his mouth and whistling with no care in the world.

Slamming the door forcefully, Riley placed herself in front of his desk, her eyes spitting fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gabriel?" she whisper-yelled at him. "On Friday night you want me, Saturday morning you leave me as if I am some floozy you picked up at some obscure bar, no words, no nothing, then you come back a couple hours later and tell me you love me and bring me flowers, we spent what I consider a beautiful week-end together and then, on Sunday night, you give me the cold shoulder and drink yourself to sleep." Not being able to stay still, Riley started pacing all over the desk, spitting his frustration. "And let's continue to this morning: you kiss me, hold my hand, embrace me in the elevator and now" she took a deep breath to calm herself to reign herself from punching him "you act as if you were at a modeling agency and not in front of the audit team, and the most important, you tell David you are my boyfriend? What the fuck is wrong with you, Gabriel? What do you want from me?" she screamed at him frustrated.

"You finished?" Gabriel asked her calmly.

"I am going to kill you, swear to God Gabriel." She hated when he was using his carefree attitude on her.

Raising from his chair, Gabriel held his hand to her. "Come here, Riley!". At her reluctance he added a small "please".

Riley put her hand in his and he gathered her in his arms.

"I know I acted like a bastard to you, but there are so many things we need to consider Riley. Our work, my chip, our enemies. I mean, we won't ever have a normal life"

Riley chuckled. "I knew that already, Gabriel. I know the risks and I don't care. I only want you and the chip is you. Please stop doubting me and just try and see where this is going."

"Well, if I had my way, I guess a marriage, a little Riley to have me wrapped around my pinkie..."

Riley his her face in his shirt, smiling at the wish she had the previous night of a little Gabriel.

Sensing her smile, he lifted her face and smiled questioningly at her. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about a little Gabriel."

"That can be arranged sweetheart. But until then I think I said something about you, me and a date tonight."

"Yeah. You also said something about a boyfriend/ girlfriend thing."

"Aha. I did. So..." Gabriel kneel in front of a shocked Riley. "Gabriel what are you doing? People may see us, you know."

"Shhh Riley... Don't interrupt me. So... where was I?" Gabriel wondered as Riley rolled her eyes at him.

"Got it! Miss Riley Neal, my partner in crime for three years and three days, would you make me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend?" Gabriel asked seriously.

Riley felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. Nodding her head, she answered the only answer she could offer him "Yes!"

Raising on his feet Gabriel kissed her with all the love he felt for her. "I love you Riley."

"Love you too."

"You know, we should probably tell the others about our status. If you want to." Gabriel told her.

"Ok. But can I keep you for myself just a little more?"

"A little more?"

"Yeah... like until tomorrow. Or until Nelson jumps from somewhere and surprises us." Riley teased him.

"Good point. Now let's get to work or Lillian will lock us here until we finish."

"You won't see me complaining." Riley winked at him.

**So... because of my crazy ideas, I kind of played with poor Gabriel and Riley and I didn't cover the parts when they tell the team or Gabriel's mother about the development of their relationship and some more.**

**If you want me to add a new chapter, please hit the review button and let me know.**

**Thank you all who decided to read my story, reviewed, followed or added to favorites. **


End file.
